Suka
by Himawari CherryBlossom
Summary: Jika ciuman pipi berarti suka, apa perasaan yang Yuuko rasakan untuk Takamina?/"Sayaka, Apa Yuuko pernah mencium pipimu?"/"Mungkin Yuuko menyukaimu, Takamina !"/DLDR!


Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11. Nyatanya, seorang gadis berambut _brownish_-_orange_ masih saja terlelap.

Tak lama kemudian, irisnya yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menguap, dan meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ia melirik ke arah jam weker yang ada di meja kecil di sebelahnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat jarum panah yang menunjukkan angka 11.

"GYAAAA! AKU KESIANGAN!"

SUKA

Summary: Jika ciuman pipi berarti suka, apa perasaan yang Yuuko rasakan untuk Takamina?/"Sayaka, Apa Yuuko pernah mencium pipimu?"/"Mungkin Yuuko menyukaimu, Takamina~!"/

WARNING: DLDR! Gaje, abal, typo(s) YuuMina, YURI, OOC sangaaaat, dll! Err, bisa dibilang judul sama cerita gak nyambung?

Disclaimer: AKB0048 © Satelight, Yasushi Akimoto

Hari libur bagi seluruh member 00. Hari dimana mereka bebas dari padatnya latihan, konser, dan pertarungan melawan DES.

"Yuuko-_san_ belum bangun?" tanya Yukirin pada seluruh member _Successor_. Nyan-Nyan a.k.a Kojiharu menggeleng.

"Kurasa belum~." Jawabnya.

Takamina menghela nafas. Ia pikir, ia harus menyisakan makanan untuk Yuuko. Gadis berambut hijau itu termenung sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap Sayaka.

"_Ne_, Sayaka." Panggilnya pelan. Sayaka menoleh ke arah Takamina.

"Apa?"

"Sayaka, Apa Yuuko pernah mencium pipimu?" tanya Takamina. Sayaka memasang wajah seolah-olah berpikir.

"Kurasa tidak, ia hanya pernah memelukku. Memang kenapa?" Jawab Sayaka. Takamina hanya menggeleng.

"Kalian… bersahabat dengan dekat bukan?" tanya Takamina lagi. Sayaka mengangguk. Semua member 00 juga tahu kalau sahabat dekat Yuuko adalah Sayaka, KojiHaru, dan juga Takamina.

Takamina mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

Seolah mengerti, KojiHaru hanya menggeleng. Oh, bahkan gadis ini sudah tahu apa yang akan Takamina tanyakan padanya.

"NyanNyan dan Yuuko memang bersahabat dekat, tapi, Yuuko belum pernah mencium pipi NyanNyan." Jelasnya. Takamina beralih menatap sang _center nova_ a.k.a. Chieri. Seingatnya, putri pewaris perusahaan Zodiac itu cukup dekat dengan Yuuko –mengingat Yuuko menganggap Chieri dan Nagisa adalah saingannya untuk menjadi _center nova_.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chieri?" tanya Takamina. Chieri hanya memasang wajah santainya.

"Tidak. Mungkin… hanya nyaris?"

Yukirin terkikik –dan hal itu membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis manis itu berdeham.

"Masih memikirkan kejadian waktu itu, ya?" tanyanya pada Takamina.

Takamina menghela nafas. Yah, akhir-akhir ini 'kejadian waktu itu' selalu menghantuinya. Kejadian apa? Tentu saja ketika Yuuko dan duo MaYuki menciumnya.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Tomochin bingung.

"Yuuko-_san_ pernah mencium pipi Takamina." Jelas Yukirin. Takamina men-_deathglare_ Yukirin dan meminum soda yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di genggamannya.

"Mungkin Yuuko menyukaimu, Takamina~!" celetuk Kojiharu. Takamina tersedak ketika mendengar celetukan NyanNyan.

"Ma-mana mungkin!" sangkal Takamina.

"Cium pipi berarti suka, lho." Ledek Sayaka.

"Yu-Yukirin dan Mayuyu juga menciumku!"

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yukirin." Kata Mayuyu. Yukirin tersenyum manis, "Aku memang menyukai Takamina." Ucapnya polos. Takamina langsung menjauhkan diri dari Yukirin.

"Tapi rasa suka-ku itu hanya sebatas kagum," tambahnya. Takamina menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Yuuko-_san_ menyukai Takamina-_san_?" gumam 14th Acchan –Nagisa- dengan wajah suram. Chieri mendengus melihat sahabatnya yang kelihatan depresi itu.

"Hanya kemungkinan 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut merah dengan pita oranye menghampirinya. "_A-ano_, Takamina-_san_," panggilnya disertai dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. Takamina menoleh ke arah Kanata –nama gadis berambut merah itu.

"Oh, Kanata! _Doushita no_?" sahut Takamina. Kanata mengulurkan _cookies_ berbentuk hati dengan wajah Takamina di atasnya.

"Hoo? _Cookies_ lagi?" tanya Takamina pada gadis yang sangat mengidolakan dirinya tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali Kanata memberikan _cookies_ padanya.

"_Ha-Ha'i_," jawab Kanata. Oh, bahkan wajahnya sudah nyaris sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Takamina tersenyum manis, "_Arigatou_." Ujarnya berterima kasih. Kanata tersenyum puas karena ia berhasil membuat _senpai_ kesayangannya senang.

"_O-onee_," panggil Sonata pelan.

"Kanata-_san_, manis sekali." celetuk Orine.

"Suasananya penuh cinta, ya?" timpal Yuuka. Mendadak, pikirannya melayang kepasa seorang lelaki berambut cokelat yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Sontak, wajah gadis berambut pirang itu memerah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya; berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Mamoru dari pikirannya.

Sonata melirik Yuuka usil, "Hoo~, Sonata rasa Yuuka memikirkan pacar yang ia ting-" belum sempat Sonata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yuuka sudah mengangkat tubuh mungil Sonata –bersiap melempar member termuda di AKB0048 itu.

"SO-NA-TA!"

"UWAAAAA! YUUKA MARAH BESAR!" pekik Sonata.

Semua member yang berada di ruang makan tergelak melihat tingkah keduanya.

BRAKK!

Mereka menghentikan tawanya; dan berpaling menatap pintu yang kini terbuka –karena dibanting oleh seorang gadis berambut cokelat.

"Chef Papa! Apa makanannya sudah habis!?" tanya Yuuko –pelaku pembantingan pintu tersebut. Chef Papa hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Gomen ne, Yuuko-_chan_. Makanannya sudah habis dan tak ada bahan untuk membuat makanan. Aku baru saja akan berbelanja." Ujar Chef Papa yang merasa iba pada gadis itu. Yuuko hanya bisa terpuruk di depan pintu sembari memegangi perutnya. Sesekali ia melirik Mayuyu yang tengah menodongnya dengan pistol dari tangannya.

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri." Ujar Mayuyu dengan datar.

"HUAAAAA! SESEORANG! BERIKAN AKU MAKANAN!" teriak Yuuko. Acchan menatap Yuuko dengan tatapan kasihan. Andaikan makanannya masih ada, mungkin ia bisa memberikan sisa makanannya pada senpai kesayangannya itu.

Takamina berdiri dan menghampiri Yuuko, "_Ne_, Yuuko." Panggilnya. Yuuko menoleh dan menatap manik kuning itu.

"Kau bisa memakan bagianku," ujar Takamina sembari mengulurkan sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauk-pauk di atasnya. Yuuko mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau serius?"

"Hm,"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Err… Sudah. Aku tahu kau akan bangun siang, jadi… aku menyisihkan makanan untukmu –sebelum semuanya habis dimakan oleh Mayuyu." Ujar Takamina sembari melirik Mayuyu yang tengah menatapnya datar.

GRAB

Takamina tersentak. Yuuko memeluknya? Well, semua member juga tahu kalau memeluk orang merupakan kebiasaan abnormal Yuuko.

"_Arigatou_, Takamina~! Kau memang benar-benar Takamina! _Aishiteru_~!"

Hei! Ini tidak normal! Kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Takamina memanas!? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Takamina berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya!? Dan detik itu juga, Takamina pingsan di pelukan Yuuko.

"TAKAMINAAAAA!"

**xXx**

Yuuko berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Takamina. Ia terlihat cemas dengan keadaan sang mini-kapten tersebut. Kenapa ia cemas? Pasalnya, ia-lah yang membuat Takamina pingsan. Oh, andaikan Tsubasa-_san_ tahu… Yuuko benar-benar sudah di ambang kematian saat itu juga.

Sesosok gadis bersurai merah –Kanata- juga masih setia berdiri di sana. Tentu saja gadis itu mengkhawatirkan Takamina. Ia adalah fans berat seorang 5th Takahashi Minami.

"Yuuko-_san_," panggil Yukirin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Takamina. Yuuko menoleh.

"Takamina sudah siuman." Ucap Yukirin memberitahu. Tanpa memerlukan waktu yang lama, Yuuko segera masuk ke dalam kamar gadis berambut hijau itu.

Yukirin menahan lengan Kanata yang hendak mengikuti Yuuko.

"Ada apa, Yukirin-_san_?" tanya Kanata. Yukirin tak menjawab; ia malah tersenyum simpul kemudian menyeret Kanata menjauh dari situ.

"Eh! _Matte_! Aku harus melihat keadaan Takamina-_san_~!"

Sayangnya, gadis yang merupakan salah satu member AKB0048 dan juga merangkap sebagai dokter itu tak menghiraukan rengekan Kanata.

**xXx**

"Yo."

Kepala Takamina bergerak ke arah orang yang menyapanya. Seketika wajahnya memerah ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Y-yo," balasnya. Yuuko berjalan mendekati Takamina sembari berdecak pelan.

"Ck, kau itu membuat semua orang khawatir tahu!" Takamina hanya bisa menatap Yuuko dengan tatapan tak berdosa. "Gadis itu berteriak kesetanan saat melihat kau pingsan," lanjut Yuuko. Takamina tertawa, ia tahu siapa yang Yuuko maksud. Pasti Kanata.

"Jadi? Apa kau merasakan sakit pada luka lama-mu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan?" tanya Yuuko bertubi-tubi.

"Luka lama-ku sudah sembuh, tapi, kurasa… aku punya penyakit jantung." Jawab Takamina dengan santai. Yuuko membulatkan matanya.

"APA!? KAU BERCANDA 'KAN!?" pekiknya. Takamina terkekeh dan bangkit duduk dari posisi tidurannya.

"Hei! Kau mengerjaiku-"

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu,"

Yuuko duduk di tepi ranjang, "Jangan main-main, Takamina. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujarnya serius.

Takamina tersenyum manis, "Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini… jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya jika bertemu dengan seseorang." Kata Takamina dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Yuuko mengerjapkan matanya. Takamina? Jatuh… cinta?

"Kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" tanya Yuuko. Takamina hanya mengangkat bahu. Sungguh, Takamina sendiri-pun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Aku tak bisa percaya! Kau mau terkena skandal!?"

Takamina menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tak bilang kalau aku menyukai orang itu, 'kan?" Yuuko hanya diam.

"Hei, Yuuko. Apa kau… pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Takamina. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Yuuko.

"Ku-kurasa, pernah." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Hee? Siapa?" tanya Takamina. Yuuko menyeringai, "_Himitsu_~!" jawab Yuuko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Perut Yuuko tiba-tiba berbunyi. Oh, benar… ia bahkan belum sempat memakan makanannya.

Yuuko menatap Takamina dengan tatapan kesal, "Kau jahat, Takamina. Aku belum sempat makan karena menungguimu, tahu!" gerutu Yuuko. Takamina meringis.

"Yah, kalau begitu… aku akan pergi ke ruang makan. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali lagi kesini. _Jaa ne_~!" pamit Yuuko. Takamina tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yuuko-pun berjalan menjauhi Takamina.

"Aku rasa… aku menyukaimu," gumam Takamina. Yuuko berbalik dan menatap Takamina, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yuuko.

Wajah Takamina memerah seluruh, "A-ah!Aku tidak mengatakan apapun!" bohong Takamina. Yuuko tersenyum lembut –sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Gumam Yuuko pelan.

OWARI

A/N: Fanfic pertama-ku~! Akhirnya jadi… TwT

Yah… walaupun gaje… seenggaknya ide cerita ini murni dari otak saya… =w="

Perasaan, YuuMina-nya OOC banget deh… ==" Gomen kalau kurang memuaskan. XDD

Tapi, terima kasih untuk yang baca dan review. #kayaficluadayangmaubacaaja#

Review kalian sangat berharga untuk saya~

RnR, please?


End file.
